


Old, New, Borrowed, Blue

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2015 [28]
Category: Free!
Genre: (I just made that up lol), Fluff, M/M, cameo by the Nurses For Cute Gay Couples Association
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you just love weddings?” Written for the Official Makoharu Festival 2015 - it's posted on their Tumblr page now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old, New, Borrowed, Blue

The shop assistant walked over to Yumi. “Can I help you?”

“Ah yes, I’m looking for a men’s dress shirt. Um, I have measurements here.” She handed him a piece of paper.

“I see. Would this be suitable?”

“Oh yes, it’s perfect thank you.”

“Rather rare for a young woman to be buying a dress shirt on her own,” the assistant remarked as he scanned the purchase at the register.

“Oh, it’s not for me actually. I’m buying this for someone; it’s a special occasion, but he’s stuck in hospital so he couldn’t come himself.” She accepted the bag from the assistant and turned to leave. “Thanks so much!”

When she got back, her colleagues jumped on her immediately. “What took you so long?”

“Did you get it or not?”

“I did!” She brandished the bag containing the shirt triumphantly.

“Great, give it to him, he needs to get changed.”

“Ooh, let me do it.”

“Idiot, his arms don’t need bandages any more, he can put on his own clothes just fine. Can’t have an admirer like you messing about with him on today of all days. Yumi, you go give it to him.”

“Got it.”

She opened the door of the patient room and walked towards the bed at the end of the aisle. “Tachibana-san?”

“Ah, Yumi-san.” His smile was bedazzling as always. “I’m so sorry you had to go to the trouble of buying this for me.”

“No trouble at all,” she replied cheerfully. “I’ll leave you to change then.”

When she headed out, the nurses’ station was abuzz with the arrival of a familiar visitor. “Nagisa-kun, when’s Nanase-san going to be here?”

“In a few minutes,” Nagisa supplied. “Rei-chan’ll be along then as well. I just showed up first to make sure everything’s ready.”

“Well, we have Tachibana-san’s old school tie. That’s something old.”

“Yep, just like Mako-chan to have no other tie at all. And Yumi-chan already got the shirt, right?” Nagisa turned his grin on Yumi.

“Yeah, he’s putting it on already. That makes for something new.”

“Haru-chan’s already borrowed Rei-chan’s dress pants, so that’s something borrowed. And I’ve got the something blue right here.” Nagisa patted his pocket, then looked up. “Ah, they’re here already! Now we can start!”

…

When Haruka first stepped into that hospital room, he’d badly wanted to be anywhere but there. Or to be more exact, he wanted Makoto to be anywhere but where he lay underneath the white streets with wires running from under his loose robes to a monitor that sat beeping beside his bed.

He’d been trying to save stranded victims of the fire when a burning collapsed on him, Haruka was told. At the time he was wearing his fireproof coat, but that didn’t spare him from having to be rushed into the emergency room on the double in an ambulance. By the time Haruka got there, after having dropped everything he was doing when he received the call from the fire station, he’d been moved to a regular hospital room but still required close observation.

“You idiot,” Haruka muttered as he ran a hand gently along a bandaged arm. “You just couldn’t stand aside without trying to help, could you.”

His fingers had moved up to Makoto’s face, which was covered with soot by the fire, when he felt his boyfriend stir.

“Makoto?”

“Ha – haru…” Green eyes opened slightly – and then immediately welled up.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Haruka wiped the tears away and squeezed Makoto’s hand tightly. “You’re fine now. You’re safe.”

“Haru, I – I was so scared…”

“I know. Makoto, I know.” Haruka desperately wanted to hug his lover, holding him to his chest and never letting him go, but Makoto’s present state did not allow for that so he had to settle for stroking his sandy hair tenderly instead. He could say that he’d already warned Makoto of the high risk when he’d first signed up to train as a firefighter, but right now he was feeling nothing but gratitude that he still had his lover.

Tears kept running down Makoto’s face. “When that beam came crashing down on me, I was so afraid… afraid I would die, afraid I would never see you again… I – I never want to leave you.”

“And I never want to lose you.” Haruka kissed the top of Makoto’s head softly. “I want to have you with me, forever.”

…

A week later, when he got off the lift on Makoto’s floor, the nurses were all sending him glances from behind their clipboards and giggling, only to pretend they were busy with whatever they were doing whenever he stopped to look back.

 _What is up with this place today?_ he wondered as he entered the hospital room, only to be presented with a large bouquet of roses when he got to Makoto’s bed. The red of the blooms nearly matched the color of Makoto’s face, yet he held them out to Haruka firmly.

“Nanase Haruka, will you marry me?”

His eyes widened. “Makoto, this is - ”

“I know it’s a bit sudden, but… well, I’ve had plenty of time to think while lying here in bed, and I realized… as scared as I was when I got hurt, it must have been worse for you to worry about how I was. I can’t promise that I’ll never leave your side, nor can I hope that you’ll always be with me, but I can promise you I’ll always come back to you. Or if for some reason I can’t, I’ll always be waiting for you to find me.” Makoto’s eyes peered over the bouquet. “…well?”

“… How in the world did you get this while stuck in this place?”

"The firefighter let out a laugh, and the flush on his face faded slightly. “I got one of the nurses to buy it for me. Is that really all you have to say though?”

“No. I also want to say…” Haruka bent down over the bouquet and kissed Makoto, the flowery fragrance mingling with Makoto’s familiar scent in his nose. When they broke off, he kept his hands around the back of Makoto’s neck, pressing their foreheads together as he breathed out his next word, “… yes.”

…

They couldn’t actually go to a marriage registrar, so instead Rei took up the position of officiator. Nagisa was best man, and Rin sent a postcard from Australia berating them for getting hitched when he couldn’t be around and wishing them happiness in their new life. Yumi had once wondered aloud why they didn’t choose to do it once Makoto was discharged, and he’d smiled and explained the date was the anniversary of the start of their romantic relationship, and “it was here that I made my decision to commit my life to Haru fully, so I guess it’s fitting we do it here.”

They also would have willing volunteers to fill in as bridesmaids, Nagisa added cheekily, although “there isn’t a bride, so I guess you guys can just be the well-wishers instead.” And they happily obliged; every hospital personnel that could be spared was there as the couple exchanged vows and gleaming sapphire rings, before Haruka leant over the bed railing for their first kiss as newlyweds.

“Don’t you just love weddings?” a nurse beside Yumi sighed happily.

She grinned in agreement. “Absolutely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, when I first started planning the plot for today's prompt 'New Shirt' I had NO idea it would turn out like this. I kinda feel like I should apologize to the shirt for being relegated to nothing more than a plot device, ahaha.


End file.
